Imagínate Que Te Quiero
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: UA. Minako y su mejor amigo Seiya han vivido una vida normal y tranquila hasta que Sailor Moon invade sus vidas de una manera inesperada, enrendándolos entre una guerra por la supremacía. Seiya & Usa.
1. 1:

**"Imagínate Que Te Quiero."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**(-O-o-O-)**

**Resumen:** AU. Minako y su mejor amigo Seiya han vivido una vida normal y tranquila hasta que Sailor Moon, la misteriosa y mundialmente conocida heroína, invade sus vidas de una manera inesperada, salvando sus vidas, rompiendo corazones pero, robando otros. Seiya & Usagi all the way, baby!

**Rating:** PG. Por ahora.

**Parejas:** Tendrán que suceder varias cosas antes, pero, será **Usagi & Seiya**. También habrá un poco de Yaten & Usa, Mina & Seiya y Ami & Mamoru.

**Notas:**

**#1 -** Sailor Moon era un tema que creía ya muerto para mi, respecto a escribir fanfiction. Para '**_Holler_**' simplemente no pude encontrar la inspiración para continuar, a pesar de ver la Serie SailorStars como veinte veces. Sin embargo, mi musa trabaja de maneras misteriosas, y mírenme aquí escribiendo otro fic completamente diferente. No sé de donde salió la idea, ni de que tratará más adelante, escribo como mis manos me dirigen. Sólo puedo asegurar que mi amor por Seiya&Usa se mostrará en cada capítulo. Escribiré sin limites, lo prometo!

**#2 -** ... 'Toy escribiendo lo que falta de _'Cinco Cosas Que No Sucedieron'_, lo juro!

**(-O-o-O-)**

**Somebody save me/Let your warm hands break right through/Somebody save me/I don't care how you do it/Just stay (stay with me)/I made this whole world shine for you.../Just stay, stay/C'mon, I'm still waiting for you.**

**-"Save Me", Remy Zero.-**

**(-O-o-O-)**

Minako corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, se le había hecho _tan_ tarde.. de nuevo. Sin embargo, le gustaba sentir los rayos del sol nacer lentamente, hasta que cubrían el último rincón de la ciudad.

"Oye!" Escuchó a sus espaldas y se sonrojó de inmediato, al reconocer la varonil voz.

"Seiya!" Se detuvo sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo saludó con una de sus mejores sonrisas, queriendo cautivar su corazón como tantas veces ya había tratado. En respuesta, Seiya le guiñó el ojo conforme se le acercaba. Minako sintió la decepción otra vez llegar a sus adentros. Seiya era así de coqueto con todas las chicas que conocía y a Minako no la trataba diferente. Sin embargo, no la pudo detener de admirar como el resplandor del sol rozaba su cabello oscuro, haciéndolo brillar tan intensamente... Al cual que sus ojos, tan llenos de pasión... Tal vez era cosa de Minako, pero podría jurar que Seiya tenía un extraño brillo en ellos, que la hipnotizaban constantemente—Al igual que a todas las chicas de la escuela—Cada vez que se lo encontraba en el, ya conocido, camino a la escuela casi todas las mañanas.

"Mina-chan, hoy entramos más tarde, acaso no lo recuerdas?" Seiya preguntó mientras colocaba su mochila sobre su hombro. Una sonrisa divertida ya formándose en su labios.

"Oh! Dios, es cierto! La profesora de Historia no nos dará a la primera hora…uy, que tonta... Creo que perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada, jaja, no crees?"

"No es cierto, no eres tonta, sólo despistada." Seiya le corrigió vehemente, causando el sonrojo elevarse a niveles inimaginables en la rubia.

"Bueno…es que la costumbre es difícil de romper, entonces!"

"Ya creo que si. Mmmm¿ya desayunaste?"

"No…" ¿P-Podía ser que Seiya Kou, su amor platónico desde la secundaria, le estuviera invitando a desayunar! La cabeza de Minako no reaccionaba muy rápido que digamos, así que, Seiya continuó caminando hacia adelante.

"Pues vamos a desayunar, yo invito."

Acaso... se podía considerar esto una.. c-c-cita!

Sin embargo, Minako no pudo adentrarse mucho en su mundo fantasioso por mucho tiempo al ser interrumpida por otro llamado de su amigo.

"Ya voy, Seiya-kun!"

**(-O-o-O-)**

**Capitulo 1.**

**(-O-o-O-)**

El avión aterrizó a tierra firme sin el mínimo problema y el momento de pisar el suelo del aeropuerto llegó mucho más rápido de lo que Usagi deseó. Todavía le quedaban muchos pensamientos que meditar, como lo había hecho durante todo el vuelo, y no se creía lista para enfrentar el mundo real.

Pero... Hacer cosas que no quería era la historia de su vida. Sacrificios, siempre Usagi, realizaba. Y los hacía tan fácil como comer o respirar.

Usagi dejó caer su equipaje, el cual solamente consistía en una mochila azul, en una banca de la sala de espera y respiró hondo. Su hermana ya no debía tardar para recogerla y presentarle su nueva vida en la tierra nipón.

**(-O-o-O-)**

"Parece ser que Sailor Moon sigue con sus grandes hazañas." Seiya meditó en voz alta, mientras leía el periódico y comía sus hot-cakes.

"En serio? Ahora que hizo?" Minako sintió una ráfaga de celos pasar por todo su ser al instante. Seiya admiraba, desde hace mucho tiempo, el trabajo de 'Sailor Moon' y siempre era de los primeros en saber que pasaba con ella. -_Una completa desconocida que hace papel de heroína por todo el maldito mundo, gran cosa!_-

"Capturó a unos asesinos que se disponían a robar uno de los bancos más importantes de Inglaterra."

"..¿Asesinos?"

"Si, esos eran sus antecedentes.."

"Wow." Trató de expresar con sincero asombro, pero no le resultó muy bien. Minako no se dio cuenta, pero al oírla, una sonrisa nació en Seiya y el joven bajo su periódico para verla cara a cara. "..Acaso¿estás celosa?"

"¿Qué! Celosa? YO¿Cómo crees!" El rostro de Minako enrojeció, para variar, delatándola de inmediato. Seiya se echó a reír.

"¿De qué te ríes!"

"Nada…" Trató de responder Seiya, pero las risas ahogaban cualquier cosa que quisiera decir. No fue hasta que vio angustia real en el rostro de su amiga, que pudo componer su postura. "Es sólo que…" Este era el _momento_. Seiya había pensado mucho en ello y ahora que la oportunidad se le presentaba, Seiya no estaba seguro _si quería_ tomarla... Pero.. Al diablo, qué podía pasar? "te ves muy linda cuando estás celosa." Por fin, su boca decidió por él.

Listo. Ahora no podía librarse de esta aunque quisiera.

Minako ahora sentía todo el calentamiento global en su rostro. Miró hacia el suelo, sin poder articular palabra. Era una imagen linda para los ojos de Seiya. Se acercó hacia su amiga-pronto-a-ser-algo-más, apoyándose en la mesa y comenzó a hablar con voz seria:

"Minako Aino…" Tomó su mano. Minako comenzó a cambiar de color, palideciendo.

_-Oh, no..Dijo mi nombre completo.-_ Pensó ella, los nervios no dejándola reaccionar.

"Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. Pero, no había encontrado el momento adecuado."

_-Me desmayo…-_

"Hola, chicos!"

Seiya soltó la mano de Minako y se enfrentó a quien se había atrevido a interrumpirlos. Minako irradió una mirada asesina a Rei, la hermana menor de Seiya, quien vestía una sonrisa...cruel. 'Tenía que ser ella..'

"Hola Rei." Le saludó Seiya, invitándola a sentarse con ellos.

"Rei¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en tu colegio?" Mina atacó sin parpadear. Rei frunció su ceño.

"Lo mismo digo yo." Y miró a ambos con intriga.

"Entramos tarde, porque nuestra maestra de Historia está enferma." Seiya explicó al notar los celos que ya podía sentir venir de su hermana. Era tan sobre-protectora a pesar de ser menor que él. Ella asintió al escucharlo, alivio mostrándose en sus facciones. Seiya no pudo evitar rolar sus ojos. Era peor que su madre y abuelo juntos.

"Oh, el abuelo dice que llegues temprano. Recuerda que él, Hotaru y yo no estaremos y mi mamá no se puede quedar sola en el Templo."

"Sí, lo sé." Seiya respondió, con todo el fastidio posible. El Templo era el lugar más aburrido del mundo. A veces odiaba su vida. "Oye¿puede Mina-chan acompañarme?"

"¿Por qué? Te da miedo estar solito… "

"¿Qué? Claro que no. Pero, tienes que admitir que el Templo no es un lugar muy entretenido que digamos... a menos que los cuervos hayan aprendido a bailar o algo por el estilo."

"No les faltes al respeto de esa manera, Seiya! Sabes que sus espíritus protegen nuestro Templo desde hace siglos!"

"Ajá, sabes que deberían hacer? Pagar los recibos que mamá gasta en su comida!"

"Seiya!"

"¿Qué? Es la verdad! Deberías tratar de _verla_ de vez en cuando!"

Mina se mantuvo en silencio mientras presenciaba otra pelea entre hermanos, por dentro, su corazón recuperándose del infarto que Seiya le había provocado momentos antes.

Al ver que el par no acabaría pronto, pidió otra malteada de chocolate y un trozo de ese pastel de manzana que se había mirado tan delicioso en el aparador! Al cabo todo estaba a cuenta de Seiya!

**(-O-o-O-)**

"Esto es ridículo! Sabes que averiguará que estás aquí, verdad?" Usagi suspiró al oír la acusación de su hermana. Iban en el auto convertible rumbo a su nuevo hogar, y Usagi adoraba la sensación de las ráfagas del viento chocando contra su rostro.

Haruka notó esto al instante. No pudo evitar sonreír. "A veces somos tan parecidas.."

"Huh?" Usagi parpadeó, no teniendo idea de que hablaba ahora.

Haruka suspiró. "En fin, regresando al tema.. Crees que Yaten no te seguirá hasta aquí? El tipo es tan terco, y aún más al saber que te fuiste sin siquiera decirle adiós."

Usagi tomó su cabeza en sus manos, frustrada y jurando que si escuchaba el nombre de su ex novio _una_ vez más, su cabeza iba a explotar. "Podríamos hablar de otra cosa aparte de él! De cualquier oooootraaa coooosa, por favor!"

Haruka roló sus ojos. "Eres tan cobarde, Usagi-chan. Pero, cuando tengas al cantante de pacotilla tocando a mi puerta, entonces no me pidas ayuda."

"Por qué estás de su lado ahora? Pensé que lo odiabas!"

"Si, hace un año, cuando todavía no demostraba que en verdad se preocupaba por ti.. y que te quería mucho.. Lo siento, gatita, pero Yaten no se merecía la manera en que lo has dejado... A menos que no me estés diciendo la verdad—"

"Él no me hizo nada, Haruka, eso te lo aseguro."

"... Entonces?"

Usagi cerró sus ojos, sintiéndolos humedecer. "... Se _enteró_." Susurró, angustia escuchándose en cada oración. Haruka volteó a ver a su hermana por un par de segundos, sorpresa poseyendo su ser.

"Se enteró.. de _qué_?"

Usagi respiró hondo. "Ya sabes... Se enteró de mi _identidad_.. Y.. No pude.. No me atreví a verlo a la cara otra vez. Sabes como es y como _odia_ que le mientan... y yo lo he estado haciendo _desde_ que lo conozco.. Así que..." No tuvo que decir más. Haruka suspiró y movió una de sus manos para tomar la de su hermana, queriendo consolarla de cualquier manera posible. Quería regañar a su hermana por descuidarse.. Quería preguntar cómo, cuando y donde había sucedido lo confesado, pero sabia perfectamente que este no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado.

**(-O-o-O-)**

Si Seiya creyera más en su religión, probablemente hubiera tomado la interrupción de su hermana como una señal de los dioses para que no llevara acabo su plan.

Pero, Seiya no era muy religioso que digamos...

"Así que... Mina-chan? Piensas ir al Baile de Primavera?" Ambos caminaban hacia el Templo, después de acabar sus clases. Mina rió nerviosamente en respuesta.

"No lo sé.. Digo, no tengo con quien ir—"

"¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?" Al grano. Seiya estaba cansado de rodeos y no iba a esperar por más interrupciones. Como lo sospechó, Minako lo miró con ojos incrédulos y mejillas coloradas.

"¿Lo d-d-dices en s-serio?" Seiya admitía que el resplandor del amanecer resaltaba la belleza en su amiga. Y era lo que Seiya necesitaba reconocer, necesitaba ese empujoncito para seguir adelante.

"Sería un placer." Le dijo honestamente.

Minako lo miro en silencio, como si estuviera buscando por algo que le asegurara que Seiya decía la verdad. Finalmente, preguntó con voz firme. "¿Por qué yo cuando puedes llevar a cualquier otra chica de la escuela? Todas se mueren por ti."

Frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Porque..."

Parecía que los dioses si estaban en contra de su decisión.

Un grito escalofriante se escuchó proveniente del Templo y Seiya no pensó ni dos veces en correr los escalones que faltaban para llegar.

"Seiya! Espera!"

Pero, Seiya no hizo el menor caso, todo lo contrario, no descansó hasta llegar a lo que consideraba su hogar.

Y sintió su corazón llenarse de furia al ver a su madre siendo atacada por un desconocido.

"Oye tú! Suéltala inmediatamente!" El sujeto volteó hacia él de inmediato, sus manos apretando el cuello de su madre de manera amenazadora y cruel. Pero, eso no fue lo que lo detuvo en seco, lo que lo hizo estremecer. Oh, no. Fue el rostro endemoniado que lo recibió. Nunca había creído Seiya en monstruos hasta ahora, que tenia uno enfrente!

"¿Qué... _eres_!" Ahora se daba cuenta que no se trataba de un humano en lo absoluto, tenia dos piernas y dos brazos, sí pero... su piel era escamosa y verde. Sus ojos brillaban como el rojo del amanecer y eran grandes como los de los ovnis que Seiya miraba en las caricaturas. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar envuelto en lodo y gruesas raíces, recordándole a una papa que Seiya una vez había dejado crecer en la primaria.

... Tal vez _sí_ era la papa que Seiya había después enterrado en el patio...

Pero, no pudo seguir con sus contemplaciones ni un segundo más, al ser atacado por el monstruo de manera despiadada.

"SEIYA!" Vagamente pudo escuchar a Minako no muy lejos de él. No podía estar seguro, no cuando tenia tanta dificultad para respirar y moverse. Las manos de la criatura se transformaron en largas raíces que rodearon todo su cuerpo, apretándolo. Seiya sospechaba que esto era lo que había hecho con su madre, que así había absorbido toda vida en su cuerpo.

Pero, no! Seiya no podía darse por vencido! Tenia una familia que proteger y a Mina!

Seiya trató de liberarse pero, al final, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Hasta que...

"TIERRA... TIEMBLA!"

**(-O-o-O-)**

Su pecho dolía.. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado... Lo único a su favor era el regreso del oxígeno a sus pulmones pero hasta respirar dolía inmensamente.

Y Dios, que frío sentía! Seiya trató de huir de el pero, el frió estaba invadiéndolo por todos lados.

_-... Así se siente morir?-_

"No seas tonto.." Llegó la suave respuesta de una voz que Seiya nunca en su vida había escuchado. De repente, la oscuridad que había cegado su mirada, desapareció como vapor... Y una calidez dulce reemplazó su ser. Seiya abrió sus ojos lentamente, al sentir una mano acariciar su mejilla.

Un ángel le recibió.

No había duda que era un ángel. Nadie podía ser tan hermosa. Cabello rubio volando a su alrededor... Ojos tan azules y profundos como el propio mar. Piel tan clara y luciendo tan irresistible al contacto... Belleza pura y sin igual.

"¿Quién... eres?"

El ángel le sonrió.

"Soy Sailor Moon."

Seiya descubrió lo que _verdadero _amor era.

Si así se sentía morir... Seiya quería pasar toda la eternidad exactamente así.

"Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes." Sailor Moon le aclaró, matando su ilusión. Fue entonces, que el recuerdo de su madre le regresó a su mente abrumada. Quiso levantarse otra vez, pero Sailor Moon lo detuvo con sólo su mano sobre su pecho, mostrando que tan fuerte era a pesar de lucir como una muñeca. "Tu madre está a salvo... Todos lo están."

"¿Qué pasó con.. esa criatura?" Su voz era ronca hasta para sus oídos.

"Ha sido eliminada." Sailor Moon respondió con firmeza.

Seiya, no sabiendo que más preguntar, solamente estudió los ojos frente a él, deseando perderse en ellos. Sailor Moon acarició su mejilla de nuevo, al parecer, también disfrutando de la presencia de Seiya.

"... ¿Volveré a verte?" Fue lo más importante para Seiya saber.

"No lo sé." Fue la honesta respuesta.

Con eso, Seiya sintió la inconsciencia llegarle inesperadamente.

**(-O-o-O-)**

"Seiya, por favor! Responde! Por favor..." Era obvio que Minako estaba llorando. Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

"Mina-chan.."

"Oh! Seiya! Gracias al cielo! Estás bien? Te duele algo?"

Seiya estaba sorprendido con su propia respuesta. "No, estoy bien." Y para probarlo, se levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Volteó a su alrededor y justo como Sailor Moon le había prometido, el monstruo no estaba por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Tranquilo, está adentro, durmiendo... Traté de cargarte también, pero estás demasiado pesado y no hay nadie que me ayudara!

Seiya hizo una nota mental de dejar de comer tanto chocolate para luego correr hacia los adentros de su hogar. Justo como Mina había dicho, el cuerpo de su madre yacía en el piso de la sala, tapada y auxiliada con almohadas.

Se hincó a su lado y enseguida checó por heridas graves.

"No te preocupes, esta perfectamente bien, Seiya! Como Sailor Moon dijo!"

Seiya volteó a verla tan rápido que se oyó su cuello tronar. "¿Sailor Moon! Viste a Sailor Moon!" _-Entonces no fue un sueño!-_ Que alegría!

Mina prácticamente estaba gritando de la emoción. "Si! También había **_otra_** Sailor! Debiste ver la manera que volaron a ese monstruo en vil cenizas! Fue lo más **_asombroso_** que he visto en toda mi vida!"

Y eso que Minako no era fan de Sailor Moon.

El corazón de Seiya se aceleró a la mera idea de tal vez volver a ver a su heroína favorita. Oh, dios. Seiya juró a sí mismo, que si la oportunidad se presentara otra vez, por lo menos le robaría un beso!

_Tan siquiera _en la mejilla!

**(-O-o-O-)**

Usagi miró el anochecer nacer por toda la ciudad, en compañía de su hermana.

"Así que no bromeabas al decirme que acababas con un youma casi _todos_ los días! Debe de ser tan cansado!"

Haruka sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. "No es para tanto, aunque si suelen acabar con mi paciencia a veces."

"Ajá, y tendrás tanta..."

Haruka le robó su dona en venganza por lo dicho.

"Oye! Sólo bromeaba! Devuélvemela que me muero de hambre!"

"Pero, si acabas de cenar!"

"Y qué? Soy una chica en crecimiento!"

"Pues, a este paso, vas a crecer... pero en un elefante!"

"Haaarukaaa, que mala eres!"

"Silencio, ustedes dos!"

Haruka y Usagi obedecieron al instante, tragando saliva al ver a Setsuna, su mentor de toda la vida, entrar al patio.

Setsuna lucía más seria de lo normal. Enojada, se podía decir. Usagi bajó su mirada, temerosa de sospechar de cual era la razón.

"Así que se enfrentaron a otro youma hoy?"

Haruka y Usagi asintieron.

"¿Dónde atacó esta vez?"

"En el Templo Hikawa." Haruka respondió. Setsuna se cruzó de brazos, su ceño fruncido por preocupación. "Atacó a una mujer, encargada del lugar. Sin embargo, sólo pareció estar ahí para alimentarse de su energía, no para sacar su semilla estelar."

"Fue fácil de derrotar." Usagi agregó, recordando que tan solo con su tiara lunar había sido suficiente. "_Demasiado_.. fácil." La cicatriz en una de sus piernas todavía vivía para contar que tan fuertes habían sido sus batallas en Inglaterra a comparación.

Setsuna se mostró pensativa unos momentos para luego llegar a una conclusión. "Podría tratarse de una distracción."

"Definitivamente." Haruka y Usagi respondieron al unísono.

"Entonces, hay que ir a investigar el Colegio Mugen cuanto antes posible."

"Me parece bien." Usagi sonrió.

Haruka no se mostró tan emocionada. "Temo decirlo, pero mañana no puedo. Tengo clases de piano que dar y alguien tiene que traer el dinero a esta casa."

"Está bien." Setsuna, sintiendo la indirecta al igual que Usagi, comenzó a alejarse para volver a la casa.

"Setsuna, espera..."

Haruka y Setsuna dirigieron sus rostros hacia Usagi de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa Usagi-chan?"

"Bueno... es que... podría sonar loco pero.."

"Dilo ya." Haruka apresuró, queriendo irse a descansar.

"Cuando salvé a un chico esta tarde en el Templo, sentí una energía conocida proveniente de él."

"¿Conocida¿A qué te refieres?"

Usagi tocó su mentón, sufriendo dificultad para encontrar una explicación.

Haruka, como casi siempre, tuvo que salir a su rescate. "Conocida como otra Sailor Scout?"

Los ojos de Usagi brillaron con victoria. "Exacto! Pero—Eso sería imposible, es un hombre!"

"¿Segura?" Haruka se apresuró a preguntar.

"Si! Lo toqué y... créanme, _sí_ era un hombre."

"¿Por qué en el nombre del cielo lo tocaste!"

"Haruka! No seas tan mente sucia! Estaba revisándolo por heridas graves!"

"Cálmense!" Setsuna los calló por segunda vez. "Usagi-chan, estás segura que se sentía igual que otra Sailor Scout?"

Usagi asintió sin dudar. "Si, Setsuna. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"

"Creo que... primero tenemos que investigar al Colegio Mugen y después encargarnos del sujeto. Tendremos que vigilarlo un poco."

"Está bien."

"Bien, buenas noches, entonces.."

"Adiós, Setsuna! Dulces Sueños!"

Una vez que su mentor las dejo a solas, Haruka miró a su hermana con cansancio también. "Yo también me voy a la cama. Tengo que levantarme temprano."

"Oh, está bien. Dulces sueños a ti también!" Usagi le dijo dulcemente. Haruka besó su frente como despedida.

"No te desveles."

"Prometo que no lo haré."

Al encontrarse sola, con excepción de los grillos que se escuchaban por ahí, Usagi se dejó caer en el pasto del patio. La luna llena se asomaba con su misterioso brillo, animándola.

Todo el día, Usagi había tratado de no pensar en... él. En no recordar siquiera su nombre. Pero, ahora le era casi imposible. Lo extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba su voz, su sonrisa (las que raramente mostraba), su rostro... Sus hermosos ojos. Extrañaba sus quejas de niño consentido y las peleas que todas las mañanas tenía con su hermano Taiki respecto al tiempo que se tardaba en el baño.

Extrañaba sus abrazos.

Sus besos.

Sus caricias.

Pero, entonces, la imagen de un Yaten en shock al mirarla trasformarse en la heroína que muchas veces le había negado ser, derrumbó sus recuerdos de un solo golpe. Yaten debía odiarla a estas alturas...

Usagi tenía que olvidarlo. Superarlo.

Concentrarse en su misión.

Y nada más.

**(-O-o-O-)**

**-(Continuará...)-**

**(-O-o-O-)**

**¿Qué tal? Espero sus opiniones.**

**Otra Nota: **Si la curiosidad los mata por saber que uniforme usa esta Sailor Moon, se trata del de Sailor Moon SuperS... ¿Por qué? Porque es mi favorito! Además, servirá para la trata más adelante.

**Seiya & Usagi 4Ever!**


	2. 2: Parte A

**"Imagínate Que Te Quiero."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**(-O-o-O-)**

**Si no quieres fiarte, al menos óyeme/Permanecer hostiles no sirve a ti ni a mi/No quiero interrogarte, reprocharte nada hoy/Yo más bien estoy buscando donde estás, quién soy/Al menos ahora, nos miramos sin volver la cara/Será que estamos hartos de nuestro mal humor/la lista de defectos que hicimos tú y yo?**

**-"Al Menos Ahora", Nek.-**

**(-O-o-O-)**

Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, trayendo a la vida sombras que dibujaron la silueta de su cuerpo dormido. Usagi sintió escalofríos acariciar sus hombros hasta llegar a la tierna piel de sus oídos. _Algo_ la vigilaba.

Algo estaba inspeccionando su aura con una devoción, que la sacó de sus sueños en un parpadeo.

Usagi despertó al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo brincaba en la cama. Sus ojos buscaron por su habitación, queriendo encontrar la razón de peligro que sus sentidos le estaban indicando _existía_.

Pero, no había nadie.

_Nada_.

Usagi cerró sus ojos entonces, tratando de calmar sus instintos y en poco tiempo cumplió su cometido. Se concentró profundamente, su corazón regresando a su velocidad normal, su alma ya convencida que estaba a salvo.

La joven levantó sus manos frente a su pecho delicadamente, necesitando revisar de nuevo que su más preciado tesoro estuviera intacto de residuos malignos.

Podía sentirlo. La calidez. El _poder_. La _pureza_ de dicho poder y Usagi partió sus labios mientras su pecho comenzó a ser bendecido con un resplandor que puso en vergüenza el sol de la mañana.

Con solamente el silencio de testigo, _una_ de las Armas más deseadas por las fuerzas malignas, apareció en todo su esplendor hasta situarse sobre las palmas de la única Sailor Scout que —hasta ahora— poseía la resistencia suficiente para guardarla y protegerla.

La Legendaria Copa Lunar.

Abriendo sus ojos, Usagi dejó una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro. Sí! Su alma seguía intacta, volando libre con alas hechas de serenidad pura. Serenidad que complementaban a la Guerrera Sailor Moon.

Tan pronto como la Copa Lunar apareció, tuvo que volver a su lugar de origen, a consecuencia de la gran energía que ésta requería y Usagi todavía no poseía completamente, mucho menos cuando no estaba en su apariencia de Sailor Moon.

"USAGI!" Ni siquiera tocaron, Haruka entró con urgencia en su voz. Y la urgencia sólo se transformó en miedo al presenciar justo como su hermana caía a la cama, la Copa Lunar otra vez escondida en su cuerpo. "Koneko!" Alcanzó por ella, atrayéndola a sus brazos con cuidado. Usagi jadeaba suavemente pero, eso era el único signo de debilidad de su parte.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. Usagi cada vez era más resistente, y en poco tiempo ya sería la Guerrera que era destinada a convertirse. Pronto, Sailor Moon traería la paz al mundo entero.

Sin embargo, por mientras esos días llegaban, Haruka tenia que cuidar a su hermanita de las tontadas que ella misma hacia.

"Estás loca! En qué estabas pensando al sacar la Copa Lunar! Todavía no te recuperas de la ultima batalla en que la usaste! Qué no recuerdas lo que Setsuna te advirtió!"

Usagi sólo gruñó.

"Usagi—"

"Sólo quería saber si estaba a salvo!" Finalmente se defendió, separándose de su hermana para levantarse de la cama. Necesitaba un baño y aunque todavía era muy temprano para su gusto, sabía que ya no podría volver a sus dulces sueños. "Sentí..." Usagi no estaba segura si continuar, no deseaba preocupar a Haruka mucho más.

Pero, Haruka ya estaba frente a ella, con su mirada exigiéndola una explicación. Usagi tragó saliva, Haruka parecía haberse levantado de mal humor.

"¿Sentiste qué, tontita?"

Usagi suspiró. "Sentí por un momento que... alguien me la quería quitar."

Haruka roló sus ojos. "Usa, todo el universo te quiere robar la Copa Lunar!" Y en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, Haruka quiso tomarlas de vuelta. "Gomen, Koneko-chan—"

Pero, todo fue en vano. Ya era tarde y los ojos de Usagi ahora eran invadidos con una oscuridad que sólo mostraba cuando recuerdos —igual de oscuros— regresaban a su mente. "Lo sé." Fue dicho en una voz fría.

Haruka suspiró. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención—"

"Está bien, Haruka!" Usagi le interrumpió, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al baño. Pero, momentos antes de cerrar la puerta, repitió las mismas palabras, pero en un tono suave y más tranquilo. "En serio, todo está bien, Haruka."

Haruka no dijo nada y cuando escuchó el agua correr de la bañera, salió de la habitación con el vivo recuerdo de su Guerra _personal_ con las Sailor Star Lights por la Copa Lunar.

**(-O-o-O-)**

**Capitulo 2. **

–**Parte A-**

**(-O-o-O-)**

Las noticias del ataque volaron por todo el Japón en cuestión de pocas horas, ya que, cuando Seiya y Mina llegaron a su salón de clases, fueron atacados otra vez... Pero, con insistentes preguntas, palabras de aliento y algunas declaraciones de amor que dejaron al par perplejos. Aún con el maestro presente, el grupo no lograba recobrar la calma, haciendo teorías que tal vez estaban atacando alumnos de esta preparatoria.

"Eso es ridículo!" El maestro perdió su paciencia y Seiya suspiró. Sintiéndose sofocado, se libró del grupo de chicas –que seguían preguntando si tenía alguna herida grave— y salió del salón. No era como si que el maestro estuviera dando clases, de todas maneras.

Estando acostumbrado a esconderse de su enorme grupo de admiradoras, Seiya logró llegar a su lugar favorito sin ser detectado: el tejado de la escuela.

Minako estaba ahí también.

Seiya sonrió y caminó hasta ella hasta encontrarse viendo el paisaje a su lado. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su amiga dijera algo... Lo que fuera.

Pero, solo silencio los acompañó por un buen rato.

Seiya, notando que Mina _necesitaba_ el silencio, decidió meditar en lo que lo había mantenido sin dormir toda la noche.

Sailor Moon.

Inexplicablemente, con tan sólo _pensar_ en ella, Seiya podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse rápidamente. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera! Nunca... había sentido su corazón acelerarse con tan sólo recordar aquellos ojos azules o... esos angélicos cabellos rubios...o ..

"¿Seiya?"

Seiya parpadeó. Minako lo llamó otra vez, más impaciente y moviendo su mano frente al rostro de Seiya. "Seiya¿Qué te pasa?" Manos tocaron su rostro, pero Seiya se alejó como si lo hubieran quemado.

Minako lo miró con aún más rareza... y preocupación.

Seiya trató de sonreírle, queriendo mostrarse lo más normal posible. Queriendo enterrar el extraño sentimiento de disgusto al sentir caricias que no provenían de la mujer que deseaba.

Dios, _qué_ le pasaba? Minako era su mejor amiga! Desde cuando sentía repugnancia por ella?

"Estoy bien! Sólo necesitaba aire! Esas chicas si que saben acabar con la paciencia de uno." Y guiñó, sólo porque así se comportaba normalmente. Y _normal_ quería volver a sentirse...

Minako frunció su ceño pero, pareció caer en su trampa y se le unió con las quejas. "Ya creo que sí! Y escuchaste a aquél idiota que dijo que todo se trataba de una conspiración del gobierno! Ese tipo necesita salir más de su casa y dejar de ver tanta televisión!"

Seiya rió, genuinamente. Extrañaba el sentido de humor de su amiga.

Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba. Su amiga.

No la calidez de los brazos de Sailor Moon.

_Demonios! _

"Oye, Seiya, qué te parece si ya vamos a ver si el maestro comenzó con las clases? No quiero tener otra inasistencia!" Si, porque ya tenia un panteón de ellas. Seiya le sonrió y la siguió en silencio hasta el salón.

La zona de peligro ya no parecía tener _tanto_ peligro y en minutos el maestro ya parecía tener a todos bajo control para comenzar.

Pero, el resto del día sólo avanzó para mal. En opinión de Seiya. Se sentía como un zombi, cuando su miraba captaba algo remoto a cabello rubio o alguna otra semejanza a la Sailor Scout que le había salvado la vida, comenzaba a revivir su experiencia, analizando cada detalle... Deseando por la segunda oportunidad de volver a verla. Pensando en como actuar si dicha oportunidad se presentara...

Sip, como un zombi. Y lo peor era, que Minako se dio cuenta de su comportamiento de inmediato y sólo lo llenaba con preguntas al igual que sus admiradoras, su madre y toda la maldita escuela completa!

Así que no fue sorpresa salir de la escuela con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un estomago hambriento, ya que, ni comer a gusto pudo en _ningún_ momento. PERO, el universo era TAN cruel, que cuando llegó al Templo con la vil intención de vaciar el refrigerador, otro obstáculo se interpuso en su camino.

El PEOR de los obstáculos.

"¿Ami-chan?"

La chica –bueno, ya hecha una hermosa mujer- de cabellos azules y cortos, volteó a verlo con una linda sonrisa. "Seiya-kun! Tanto tiempo sin verte!"

Seiya estaba punto de tumbarse al suelo y gritar "¿Por qué a MI!" porque si Ami Mizuno estaba en el Templo, eso quería decir que venía en compañía de su novio, cuyo novio se trataba de...

"¿Con qué Mamoru está de visita?" Dijo entre dientes, queriendo disimular. Después de todo, Ami no tenia la culpa de la difícil relación que existía entre su hermano mayor y él.

Bueno, medio hermano.

Como fuera, Seiya no lo podía ver ni en pintura y viceversa.

"Si, estaba tan preocupado por tu madre cuando Rei le llamó. Y ver el terrible incidente en las noticias no ayudó mucho para calmarlo." Ami respondió, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el calor del sol. Seiya se le acercó resignado y juntos se sentaron en la banca más cercana. A pesar de todo, ambos siempre habían disfrutado de la compañía mutua, siempre sintiéndose como viejos amigos de toda la vida, a pesar de tener menos de un año de conocerse.

"Así que vino desde Hong Kong? Wow, vaya que estaba preocupado." Ni cuando su abuela había fallecido, Mamoru había dejado su querida Universidad y sus adoradas clases para venir a mostrar su cara. Seiya todavía no podía perdonarlo por ello.

Entre muchas otras cosas, a pesar de las súplicas de su madre de no guardar rencor por miembros de la familia.

Ami, siempre la madura y sabia, no respondió a eso, dejando que el silencio ayudara a Seiya a prepararse para enfrentarse a Mamoru. Así, sólo el cantar de los pájaros y el volar de los viejos cuervos fueron sus compañeros hasta el momento en que la más pequeña de la familia llegó a su hogar.

"Ami-Chan!" Hotaru dejó de comer de su barra de chocolate para correr a recibir a la mujer. Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas abrazarse fuertemente. Desde la primera visita, Ami se había ganado el cariño y aprobación de la familia completa. Hasta de la conflictiva Rei. Había algo en ella que te aseguraba que podías confiar en ella. Siempre era tranquila y radiaba serenidad en su aura, como Rei había afirmado una vez.

"¿Mamo-chan está aquí? Qué alegría! Lo he extrañado tanto!" Ah, sí. Se le había olvidado mencionar a Seiya que... bueno, todos los demás ADORABAN a Mamoru MENOS él?

Sip, cada vez que se armaba una pelea entre ellos –verbal o física- la familia completa se ponía de su lado y en contra de Seiya. Siempre le regañaban por ser tan inmaduro, por celoso y rencoroso. Si, otra razón para odiarlo.

Aparte del hecho que era el perfecto hijo, yendo a la Universidad, con la perfecta novia, con el destino de ser el perfecto ejemplo para la familia. Yada, yada, yada...

Pero, como un balde de agua fría, la mirada de Hotaru perforó su cuerpo. Era uno de los dotes que la niña de 12 años cargaba en sus hombros: leer auras. Su abuelo afirmaba que algún día hasta podría leer mentes, pero nadie más de la familia se mostraba entusiasmado con la idea, ni la misma Hotaru.

Seiya levantó sus manos como signo de derrota. "No te preocupes, prometo que me portaré bien! Es más ni abriré la boca." Dijo solemnemente, simplemente por que no deseaba alterar a su madre. Y la verdad... no se sentía con ánimos de pelear. Estaba muy cansado, debido a su falta de dormir y fatiga por el día entero huyendo de sus admiradoras.

La mirada de su hermana se suavizó considerablemente al, sin duda, sentir la sinceridad en su aura. "Gracias, hermano." Luego frunció su ceño. "Deberías irte a descansar... Traes graves ojeras!"

"Eso mismo iba a decir!" Ambas chicas posaron sus manos en sus caderas, justo como su madre cuando estaba a punto de regañarlos. "No sé si quiera porque fuiste a la escuela! Deberías de haber pasado el día recobrándote de tu trauma y recuperando tus energías!" Cuando Ami cumpliera su meta de ser doctora, sería excelente en ello. Seiya estaba seguro.

"Saben qué? Tienen toda la razón! Me muero de sueño." Se estiró mientras un bostezo salió de sus labios y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. "Ni siquiera saludaré a mamá, me iré directo a mi habitación y dedicaré a invernar hasta el amane—" La puerta se abrió antes que Seiya se dispusiera a abrirla y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al ver quien lo recibía.

El rostro de Mamoru era lo último que necesitaba ver. El universo lo odiaba.

Seiya abrió su boca para tan siquiera saludar –civilmente- y luego huir, pero... fuertes brazos robaron su aliento.

¿Qué demonios...!

Seiya estaba en shock.

Mamoru lo estaba... lo es-stab-a-a..

..abra-z-z-ando?

Seiya abrió su boca... pero las palabras habían dejado de existir para él.

Mamoru lo rodeaba con fuertes brazos, su frente presionada en el hombro de Seiya y Seiya estaba tan tenso que los músculos de su estomago querían protestar de la peor manera posible.

Mamoru por fin lo soltó, pero sin prisa alguna y..

...y..

"Estás a salvo." Besó su frente con aire de alivio en su expresión. "Estaba tan... preocupado por ustedes."

Seiya tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, volteó a ver a Amy y Hotaru y sintió algo de alivio al ver sus mismas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. Así que esto no era una broma de mal gusto o una alucinación...

Mamoru, sin embargo, ignoró sus expresiones y continuó hablando con esa voz firme y suave que sólo utilizaba con mamá y el abuelo. "Vine lo antes posible. Mamá me contó todo con más detalles y quiero decirte que... Estoy orgulloso de ti, Seiya."

Tal vez un alien había robado su cuerpo. "¿Lo e-estás?"

"Claro. Mamá me dijo como te enfrentaste a esa.. criatura.. tu solo antes que Sailor Moon los salvara. Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte.. Y repito, por ello estoy orgulloso de ti."

Silencio.

Seiya parpadeó. Algo se había metido a su ojo.

Porque esas no podían ser lagrimas queriendo nacer.

"Gracias..."

Mamoru sonrió. Seiya estaba esperando a que este dia acabara.

"Bien, con eso dicho, me temo que Ami y yo debemos irnos. Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes pero, vendremos de nuevo este fin de semana para ayudar a mamá con el Templo y ustedes."

"Oh, ya te vas? Nooo!" Hotaru abrazó a su medio hermano y Mamoru la levantó en el aire como tanto le gustaba a la niña.

"Lo siento, ardillita! Pero, espera por mi unos días más y te llevaré al planetario, que tal? Y si te portas bien hasta Ami puede acompañarnos!"

"Si! Eso suena magnífico!"

Amy y Mamoru rieron suavemente ante su entusiasmo y Seiya no tenia problemas imaginándolos con sus propios hijos, criando una familia feliz. La PERFECTA familia feliz. Seiya mordió su labio, no queriendo decir algo inapropiado y guiado por sus celos y fue recompensado con –otra vez- la atención de su hermano mayor.

"Rei no llega por lo que creo no podré saludarla, pero puedes decirle que no se preocupe?"

Seiya sólo pudo asentir. Tenía un nudo en su garganta.

"Entonces... adiós, hermanos míos y cuídense mucho." Mamoru bajó a Hotaru, acarició sus cabellos y comenzó a caminar hacia los escalones del templo que tenía que tomar para abandonarlos una vez más.

Seiya _no_ podía ver. No podía dejarlo irse así... Tenía que decir algo más que un tartamudeado 'gracias' pero... Ese maldito nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba! No quería a su hermano irse así como así! No cuando le había provocado uno de los mayores shocks en su vida!

No cuando por primera vez, Mamoru lo había tratado con el respecto que Seiya merecía.

Vagamente escuchó las despedidas de Ami, pero Seiya no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que la silueta de Mamoru despareciendo cada vez más. Tomó un paso adelante, por fin pareciendo salir de su trance, pero ésta vez lo que lo detuvo fue la mano de Hotaru en su brazo.

"Déjalo ir, Seiya. Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar cuando regresé."

Seiya no miró a su hermana cuando asintió, sus ojos estaban se estaban humedeciendo y hasta que **él** mismo no averiguara la razón de ese hecho, no dejaría a alguien más ver sus lágrimas.

Así que, como originalmente lo había planeado, entró a la casa sin decir más y no se detuvo hasta estar en las seguras cuatro paredes que formaban su habitación.

Su templo.

**(-O-o-O-)**

El Colegio Mugen era tan grande que acaparara una cuadra y media. Estaba localizado en el centro de la ciudad y sólo los más 'privilegiados' podían asistir a sus avanzadas clases. El Colegio usaba dos sistemas, donde te podías hospedar en sus dormitorios por el año escolar completo o podías asistir como normalmente lo hacían en las otras escuelas.

Setsuna se cruzó de brazos seriamente considerando sus opciones.

No existía manera que Usagi y ella pudieran revisar el Colegio _completo_ en un día. Y, si aun así entraban y sufrían del riesgo de ser atrapadas durante su investigación, ya no podrían regresar cualquier otro día para continuar.

Setsuna suspiró y volteó a ver a Usagi, quien esperaba por instrucciones en una banca. Un cono de nieve de vainilla en sus manos.

Setsuna suspiró, llegando a su conclusión.

"Necesitamos refuerzos."

Usagi levanto su mirada al oírla y después inspeccionó por su cuenta el Colegio rápidamente. Finalmente, asintió de acuerdo a su orden. La rubia descubrió su muñeca izquierda y encendió su intercomunicador.

"¿Ahora qué?" Contestó su hermana. "Estoy en medio—"

"Necesitamos tu ayuda." Usagi respondió firmemente, no importándole que Haruka estuviera haciendo la cura del cáncer.

Haruka se escuchó suspirar pero, enseguida prometió llegar lo mas rápido posible al Colegio Mugen para unirse en su misión.

Setsuna se sentó a su lado, algo parecido a diversión danzando en sus ojos. "¿Estaba en el medio de algo—o de _alguien_?"

Usagi levantó sus cejas pícaramente y respondió con fingida inocencia. "No sabría decirte, Setsuna-sensei pero... me pareció escuchar la voz de Michiru Kaioh en el fondo."

Setsuna roló sus ojos. "Debería saber los problemas de ética que existen en involucrarte con tu propia alumna."

Usagi solamente sonrió, no queriendo opinar sobre la vida de su hermana y mucho meter sus narices donde no la llamaban. Haruka ya estaba grandecita para saber perfectamente lo que hacía y las consecuencias de sus actos.

Además, ella y Michiru hacían tan linda pareja!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir su garganta cerrarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y Usagi se levantó para examinar sus alrededores frenéticamente. Algo inmensamente maligno estaba observándola! Estaba cazando cada uno de sus movimientos y... y... sabia perfectamente su identidad.

Vagamente escuchó las preguntas de Setsuna, pero Usagi sólo se concentró en encontrar esa fuente maligna. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr y no se detuvo hasta que el apretón de la mano invisible dejo de cortar su respiración.

("..Esperando por ti..") Se susurró en su mente y como si le hubiera succionado toda su energía, Usagi cayo de rodillas en el pavimento, jadeando y respirando hondo.

("Estoy... esperando por ti.")

Usagi levantó su mirada finalmente, escuchando la voz como si le estuviera hablando al oído. Sus pasos la habían guiado un largo camino pero, todavía podía sentir la presencia de Setsuna cerca.

Usagi frunció su ceño cuando se enfrentó al edificio frente a sus ojos.

La televisora Vía Láctea.

"Usagi¿Estás bien!" Setsuna se apresuró entre la gente, que seguía con el ritmo de su vida diaria y no descansó hasta tomar a Usagi en sus brazos. "Usagi¿Qué pasó?" La joven lucía tan pálida! Y su mirada estaba completamente dedicada al edificio que se encontraba frente a ellas.

"¿No lo sientes, Setsuna?"

Setsuna parpadeó confundida. "¿Sentir qué?"

Por fin, Usagi movió su mirada para mirarla a la cara. "La maldad! Algo maligno se esconde esa televisora!"

"Yo no siento nada." Y no le fue sorpresa a Setsuna saber que Sailor Moon podía percibir energías malignas más allá del alcance de las demás Sailor Scouts. Ayudó a Usagi a sus pies y la rubia se cruzó de brazos, suspirando derrotada.

"Se fue. Lo que fuera que haya sido ya no está... Ya no llama por mi."

"¿Fue lo que te hizo correr hasta aquí?"

Usagi asintió. "Sentí como... como si una.. mano me tomará del cuello... y me arrastrará cruelmente. No me dejaba respirar!"

Setsuna, al terminar de escuchar atentamente, palideció ligeramente y comenzó a jalarla del brazo. Esto era más grave de lo que imaginaba. "Necesitas alejarte de este lugar, entonces! Vuelve a casa—"

"¿Qué¿Por qué? Me necesitas para—"

"Haruka y yo nos las arreglaremos—"

"No!" Usagi se libró bruscamente. Abrió su boca para seguir quejándose pero, Setsuna le ganó la oportunidad de hablar.

"No arriesgaremos tu seguridad por esto! Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces esta... cosa o persona... sabe de tu identidad! Sabe de.. lo que _proteges_ dentro de ti! Y moriremos primero antes de arriesgar la Copa Lunar en las manos del enemigo!"

Usagi no pudo buscar razones para seguirle la contra así que se mantuvo en silencio. La única señal de su descontento siendo el puchero en su boca.

**(-O-o-O-)**

Quería preguntarle a su hermano si también podía sentir _ese_ poder, si también había sentido los cabellos de su cuerpo erizarse, o si había sentido su corazón ser agarrado por un mano fría e invisible, por unos agonizantes segundos.

Por la mano de la Maldad Pura.

Por la Mano del Caos.

Quería preguntarle a su hermano mayor si tenía idea alguna de por qué existía tal poder en Japón.

Pero, Yaten se guardó sus dudas y sentimientos muy dentro él. La situación era muy tensa entre ellos, en estos momentos, y hasta que el avión aterrizara habría oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra a Taiki.

Yaten suspiró.

Taiki no confiaba en él.

Taiki traía una idea bien metida en su cabeza: que Yaten le estaba ocultando algo importante, información clave para su misión.

Yaten tapó su ventanilla con la cortina. Uso su chaqueta como manta para ayudarlo a dormir pero, antes de que cerrara los ojos, una imagen lo detuvo. En el cuello de su chaqueta se encontraba un pin, en forma de conejo.

Usagi seguramente lo había puesto ahí. La chica siempre había tenido tiempo de sobra para andar de ociosa.

Yaten tiró la chaqueta al suelo, sin preámbulos. Se dejó caer en su asiento, cerrando sus ojos, respirando hondo y preguntándose que demonios pasaría una vez que llegaran a Tokio...

Yaten era acusado por Taiki por ocultar cosas. Entre ellas, la razón de su separación con Usagi.

Taiki tenía razón.

Yaten ocultaba que se había acostado con el enemigo.

**(-O-o-O-)**

Sin otra alternativa, Setsuna, Haruka y Usagi regresaron a su hogar derrotadas, un humor negro alrededor de sus presencias. Cuyo humor no mejoró una vez que descubrieron que tenían visita.

Nada más y nada menos que Michiru Kaioh.

La más sorprendida era obviamente Haruka, quien acababa de despedirse de ella horas atrás. "Michiru, qué haces aquí?"

Pero, toda la atención de Michiru estaba dirigida hacia Usagi, quien estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por tal intensa mirada. Michiru vestía un uniforme que las tres Sailors reconocieron al instante. Era el uniforme del Colegio Mugen.

"Vengo a cumplir con mi misión." Usagi nunca había escuchado una voz tan elegante, no culpaba a Haruka por haber caído en sus encantos. Pero, eso no era lo importante! Usagi enseguida dejo de andar en otra luna y se acercó a Michiru, interesada en lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Cuál misión?" Preguntó, sus manos hechas puño. Haruka y Setsuna se mantuvieron a sus espaldas pero, alertas a cualquier peligro.

Michiru le regaló una sonrisa a Usagi. Era hipnotizante. "Nuestra misión, como Sailor Scouts."

Y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, Michiru sacó su pluma de transformación y gritó a todo pulmón las palabras claves que revelarían su verdadera identidad.

"Por El Poder Del Planeta Neptuno!.. Transformación!"

Usagi escuchó vagamente maldiciones y expresiones de sorpresa provenientes de Haruka, pero toda su concentración no podía ser robaba de la imagen frente a ella. No podía despegar su mirada de la silueta que frente a ella resplandecía y —como una fuerza de naturaleza!— se transformaba en una de las Sailor Outers más fuertes del universo.

La Legendaria Sailor Neptune.

Su uniforme era similar al de Sailor Uranus, pero con ciertos detalles que las diferenciaban y las hacían únicas. Sailor Neptune le volvió a sonreír a Usagi y para asombro de las presentes, se puso de rodillas ante la rubia. "Vengo para cumplir con mi misión de protegerte, Enviado del Bien, y ayudarte a vencer las Fuerzas Malignas que amenazan este planeta."

**(-O-o-O-)**

**-(Continuará...)-**

**(-O-o-O-)**

-NdA: Siento, tanto, tanto, taaaaanto, la tardanza! ;) Por ello he decidido darles un adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

**_Michiru:_** "Mañana habrá una magnifica oportunidad para infiltrarse en el Colegio Mugen..."

**_Minako:_** "...porque iremos a visitar uno de los Colegios mas importantes de Japón! Su conferencia sobre astronomía se ha hecho tan famosa que nuestro maestro por fin ha obtenido un permiso para llevar a nuestro salón de clases! No te parece emocionante, Seiya-kun?

**_-Corte a Medio de la Conferencia, donde se ve a Usagi pasarle a Seiya por un lado mientras buscan por asientos.-_**

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente unos segundos...

_**-Corte a una gran explosión proveniente del Colegio Mugen-**_

"Infierno Estelar De Healer!"

_**-Se ve a las Sailor Star Lights situadas frente a unas enojadas Sailor Scouts-**_

**_Mina:_** "No puedo creer que las Sailors Scouts peleen entre ellas!"

_**-Corte a Seiya ayudando a Sailor Moon levantarse-**_

**_Seiya:_** "Sabía que te volvería a ver..."

**_Sailor Moon:_** "Necesito de tu ayuda... Necesito que me ayudes a esconder algo... la razón que comenzó esta guerra entre nosotras las Sailors..."

**_Seiya:_** "¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi? Ni siquiera me conoces.."

Sailor Moon no responde pero si le regala un dulce beso...

_**-Corte a Usagi y Yaten escondidos en un callejón, mirándose nerviosamente-**_

**_Yaten: _**"Me mentiste... pero, yo también a ti... Sólo quiero decirte que—Significas mucho para mi pero, sé que lo nuestro es imposible... porque... Soy Sailor Star Healer. Soy tu enemiga y esta será la última vez que te veré como un ser humano..."


	3. 2: Parte B

**"Imagínate Que Te Quiero."**

**- Por Betty-Boop.**

**-O-o-O-**

**Fuiste ave de paso y no sé por qué razón/Me fui acostumbrando cada día más a ti/Los dos inventamos la aventura del amor/Llenaste mi vida y después te vi partir/Sin decirme adiós, yo te vi partir/Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino/Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo/Hoy tengo ganas ti/Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma/Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana/No hay nada más triste que el silencio y el dolor/Nada más amargo que saber te perdí/Hoy busco en la noche el sonido de tu voz/Y donde te escondes, para llenarme de ti.**

**-"Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti", Cox.-**

**-O-o-O-**

Sus piernas se cruzaron, sus manos consolándose del frío en la calidez de su taza con té, que Setsuna acababa de regalarle. El silencio que reinaba en la sala parecía nunca terminar y Usagi estaba agradecida por ello. Estos habían sido las tres horas más cansadas de su vida. Había revivido tantas memorias y sentimientos que habían venido entrelazados uno con la otra, que ahora estaba demasiado cansaba para hacer algo más que esperar en silencio a que Michiru procesara toda la información recién dada.

Usagi suspiró, su mente comenzando a trabajar en contra de su voluntad. No quería recordar! Maldita sea, pero el cofre de sus recuerdos se estaba abriendo con determinación. Una determinación a la cual yo no tenía energías para luchar en contra. Sintió a Haruka sentarse a su lado, tras haber regresado de quien sabía donde, e instantáneamente regresó a ser la niña que siempre había buscado la seguridad de su hermana mayor. Recargó su cabeza en su firme hombro y tomó su brazo entre sus manos, apretándola hacia ella con todas las ansías del mundo. Enseguida, Usagi escuchó su profunda y ronca risa que siempre mandaba su estómago a los cielos y sintió sus labios marcándose en su frente.

Usagi no pudo evitarlo, pensó por milésima vez, que si tan sólo Haruka no fuera su hermana...

Pero, volvió a enterrar ese prohibido deseo en el más oscuro de los rincones de su corazón, escogiendo en su lugar revivir las pasadas tres horas de su vida, por más de haberlas odiado.

Desde temprana edad, voces desconocidas se habían hospedado en la mente de Michiru Kaioh. Primero las había resistido, ignorándolas con todo su ser, pero hubo un momento en que también se habían apoderado de sus sueños. Tras eso, Michiru se había dado por vencida y las había escuchado atentamente.

Le habían ordenado buscar por la Princesa, cual? No había tenido idea. Sólo le habían susurrado que esa era su misión, encontrar a su Princesa para jurarle lealtad y protección eterna. Michiru había tratado de buscar a alguna Princesa, investigando y preguntado, pero simplemente habían demasiadas de ellas alrededor del mundo para saber cual era la indicada. Y aparte de eso, Michiru tan sólo era una infante, sin ninguna clase de poder en sus manos.

"No ignoré las voces mientras crecía, pero tampoco las obedecía. Muchas veces traté de comunicarme con ellas, pedí por más específicos. Lugares donde buscar, personas a quien encontrar, pero nunca me satisficieron... Hasta... que cumplí 17 años. Me encontraba tocando con mi orquesta en un evento importante, cuando un youma apareció frente a mi por primera vez." Un extraño artefacto había también aparecido en sus manos, resplandeciendo y indicándole en su mente las palabras adecuadas que reclamar. Las palabras que le revelarían el camino a un mundo nunca antes imaginado.

Así, había nacido Sailor Neptune.

"Desde esa noche, las voces por fin me revelaron más instrucciones que seguir. Ya no deseaban que buscara a una Princesa sino al Enviado del Bien y esta vez, escuché cuidadosamente para luego obedecer." Con toda la gracia del mundo, Michiru había ofrecido una sonrisa apenada, especialmente en la dirección de Haruka. "Las voces me pidieron buscar a Haruka Tenoh y vigilarla en silencio. Me aseguraron que tú eras la clave que necesitaba para encontrar al Enviado del Bien."

". .Todo este tiempo, me haz estado espiando?" Una ceja de Haruka se había levantado indignada, un tono herido tratando de esconderse tras sus palabras. Michiru se había disculpado, pero el brillo de indignación todavía no se había ido de la mirada de su hermana.

"Todo este tiempo, he estado eliminando youmas, salvando las personas a mi alcance, al igual que ustedes y esperando por el momento correcto. Y ese momento por fin llegó esta tarde, cuando Usagi-chan te llamó por tu intercomunicador. Fue como... como si un invisible terremoto me hubiera movido el piso. Ni siquiera necesité las voces para saber que tu hermana era el Enviado que tanto había buscado."

Usagi se había sonrojado al escucharla jurar su lealtad hacia ella hasta el día de su muerte. "Gracias—Pero, tampoco estoy hecha de cristal, Kaioh-san. Créeme, sé cuidarme sola. He sido una Sailor Scout por cinco años y me las he arreglado bien sin la ayuda de nadie."

"¿Tú has estado p-peleando desde los d-doce años?" Michiru había tartamudeado, su mano acariciando su mentón pensativamente. Una ola de orgullo había recorrido el espíritu de Usagi. Sí, no había sido fácil el camino de su vida, pero no la coneja no la cambiaria por la de ningún otro. Así que había asentido humildemente, sabiendo que era su turno para narrar parte de su vida.

"Desde muy pequeña—Más bien, después de la muerte de nuestros padres, Setsuna se ha hecho cargo de nosotras, y ella fue la que nos dijo la clase de destino que teníamos que forjar. Ella nos entrenó, física y mentalmente hasta que el día donde pudiéramos avanzar sin su ayuda llegara. Cuando tenía once años, recién cumplidos, Setsuna me llevó consigo a vivir a Inglaterra, dejando a Haruka aquí para seguir con sus estudios. Por un año, me la pasé ayudando a Sailor Pluto a combatir contra los youmas, pero esas criaturas cada noche se volvían más resistentes a nuestros avances. Se alimentaban del temor de los ciudadanos, causado por sus apariciones en la ciudad cada vez más numerosas. Por fin, después de alcanzar mi décimo segundo cumpleaños, mi noche llegó. Justo cuando Pluto iba a ser aniquilada, mi broche de transformación apareció y me convertí en Sailor Moon."

Michiru había preguntado un punto importante, después de escuchar esa parte. "¿Y desde entonces también has tenido la Copa Lunar en tu posesión?"

Escalofríos habían recorrido su piel, aunque Usagi no se había hecho para atrás. Michiru debía saber cada detalle. "No, la Copa ha sido mía por tan sólo los últimos siete meses. Antes de continuar, debo preguntarte algo importante: sabes de la existencia de las Sailor Star Lights?"

Michiru había fruncido su ceño y de repente la sala se había sentido como un refrigerador. "Te refieres a esas.. invasoras?"

"S-sí. Consisten en Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer. Emm—Es parte gracias a ellas, que la Copa Lunar apareció."

Michiru había lucido sorprendida pero, esta vez no había interrumpido, a lo cual Usagi agradecido en silencio. Ese había sido un tema —delicado— para ella. Por múltiples razones. . que no todas las personas podían comprender. "Verás, todo sucedió en Inglaterra. La noche de mi más reciente cumpleaños número 17, Haruka nos fue a visitar y por la ocasión, salimos esa noche a uno de los clubs." Una pequeña sonrisa se había colado entre sus facciones, recordando como esa noche Yaten y su hermana se habían conocido junto con Taiki, por primera vez. Ese día también Yaten y Usagi habíamos estando festejando su aniversario de tres meses juntos. "Aparte de esa noche, ninguna de nosotras había conocido a las Star Lights, sólo habíamos escuchado rumores. Al principio, todo había estado en completa paz, hasta que llegó la media noche... La diversión de todos fue interrumpida por un youma en busca de energía e iba acompañado de una sirviente del Mal que se hizo llamar Sailor Iros Mouse."

"Otra Sailor Scout!" Michiru casi se había puesto de pie, pero Usagi la había detenido con una mano sobre su hombro. Ambas guerreras habían compartido una larga mirada antes de la senshi del mar haber cedido. Usagi había aclarado su garganta y continuado, entonces. "No sabemos si alguna vez fue una Sailor Scout de las nuestras, sólo que había abrazado odio y oscuridad en su corazón y no podíamos hacer nada para salvarla. Tras eso claro, Pluto y yo entramos en acción... al igual que Sailor Star Maker y Healer. Era la primera vez que nos mirábamos cara a cara y para nuestra sorpresa luchábamos muy bien sincronizadas todas juntas. Sin embargo, más youmas aparecieron y nos mantenían ocupadas. . . Y en poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta que todo había sido una distracción. . ." En ese momento, Usagi se había abrazado a si misma, el recuerdo del cuerpo frió y quieto de su hermana todavía cazándola en pesadillas. "Sailor Iron Mouse no andaba sola. Ella y su aliada llamada Eugeal querían atrapar a los dueños de los Legendarios Talismanes."

"... Para juntarlos y tener la Copa Lunar a su disposición."

"Exacto. Mientras luchábamos, nunca nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de Eugeal cazando a Haruka desde las sombras. Todo.. sucedió muy rápido, un instante le estaba gritando a mi hermana que se escondiera y el siguiente... e-ella estaba c-cayendo al suelo. Eugeal le había disparado por las espaldas con un rifle especial. Según ella, lo que después salió del cuerpo de Haruka en reacción había sido una estrella de cristal llamada Corazón Puro. Dentro de él, debía estar el Talismán... y así fue. Yo, llena de ira, acabé con la mayoría de los youmas a mi paso... Setsuna y yo corríamos al lado de Haruka... Y Sailor Iron Mouse aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar a Sailor Pluto."

Michiru había bajado su mirada, sintiendo pena por la rubia y tal vez preguntándose como ella hubiera reaccionado en su lugar. "Aparentemente, Iron Mouse y Eugeal tenían sus propias disputas entre ellas y mientras yo trataba de ayudar a mis amigas, su pelea personal salió de completo control. Eugeal llevaba un arma que escupía fuego y el lugar se convirtió en un infierno por su culpa en cuestión de segundos. Mientras todo eso sucedía, los Talismanes —La Espada de Urano y el Cetro del Tiempo— se fusionaban sobre nosotros junto con el talismán que Eugeal ya poseía... No recuerdo muy bien, como era exactamente. Lucía como una estrella, brillaba como la plata recuerdo. Las Star Lights se enfrentaban a Iron Mouse, quien quería tomar la Copa Lunar. . . Recuerdo haber visto como Eugeal había corrido hacia el objeto y que sabía que tenía que detenerla—Así que comencé a perseguirla entre las llamas. El lugar estaba tan caliento, hirviendo. Eugeal y yo nos caíamos y levantábamos sofocadas varias veces pero no nos dábamos por vencidas. Finalmente, teníamos que subir unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo compartimiento porque la Copa Lunar cada vez más subía hacia el techo... Del compartimiento, teníamos que brincar, pero el fuego y los ataques entre Iron Mouse y las Star Lights lo partieron casi a la mitad... Estaba segura que ambas no íbamos a lograrlo..." Había recordado como para ese punto ambas, héroe y villana, no habían podido parar de toser por el humo. "Entonces... el compartimiento comenzó a desarmarse y en un instante estaba descendiendo. Eugeal y yo no pensamos—Sólo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos. Saltamos como pudimos, sabiendo que la que no lo lograra ya no tendría piso al cual llegar segura."

Usagi había pausado, necesitando descansar un momento. Recobrar su aliento y gran parte de su fuerza interna. Había recordado la desesperación al saber que tenía que ser la victoriosa o nunca tendría a Setsusa y Haruka a su lado de nuevo. Usagi habia respiando hondo, sacudiendo su cabeza mentalmente y cuando había sentido el nudo en su garganta ablandarse lo suficientemente para hablar, había continuado. "Yo alcancé la Copa Lunar. Y sufrí una nueva evolución de mi transformación. Mejor conocida como Super Sailor Moon. El poder... kami-sama, es _todavía_ tan abrumador! Esa noche fue como si.. como si su poder se hubiera hospedado en mi cuerpo para lograr encarnar su voluntad propia. Y así fue, estoy completamente segura—Nada de lo que hice bajo su influencia vino de mi, sino de la Copa Lunar. Su poder fue el que apagó el fuego y asesinó a Sailor Iron Mouse. Su poder fue el que liberó los corazones puros de Sailor Pluto y Haruka para regresarlos a sus cuerpos. Fue su poder el que le entregó su pluma de transformación a Haruka y despertó a Sailor Uranus... Fue ella la que declaró la guerra entre nosotras y las Star Lights."

"Ellas también querían la Copa, me imagino."

Había asentido a la conclusión de Michiru-san, algo oscuro tomando mando de su corazón. Por qué temía tanto el poder de la Copa Lunar? Que no se suponía que era libre de maldad, por eso provenía de corazones de los más puros? Sus meditaciones habían sido gentilmente interrumpidas por la mano de Haruka, apretando suavemente la suya. "Yo no estaba preparada para soportar el poder la Copa por un largo lapso de tiempo así que aproximadamente... mmm, veinte minutos, onee-chan?" Buscó por confirmación y la encontré en los ojos de Haruka y Setsuna. "Si, más o menos en este tiempo, el efecto terminó y volví a ser simple Sailor Moon. Recuerdo haberme sentido sin huesos, caí al suelo como una recién nacida, la Copa en mi pecho, pareciendo inafectada. Sólo pude observar, como las Star Lights corrieron a mi lado, pero, Uranus y Pluto lograron interceptarlas a tiempo. Gritaban por ser dueñas de la Copa Lunar, que su misión consistía en apoderarse de ella y que destruirían a cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente."

"O sea, nosotras." Haruka le había robado la atención con su galante voz. "Les pregunté si querían guerra, y sonrieron viciosamente en respuesta. Estábamos listas para otro round, pero fue cuando a las autoridades se les ocurrió llegar. En un descuido las cobardes se fueron silenciosamente y nosotras no tuvimos otro remedio más que hacer lo mismo. Ayudamos un poco con los heridos y después nos fuimos a casa. Desde entonces, cada vez que nuestros caminos se cruzan, es pelea segura, y no solamente contra otra la otra nueva sirvienta del mal llamada Kaorinite. Aunque tengo que admitir que 'algo' siempre suele interrumpirnos cuando la cosa apenas se está poniendo buena." Sus labios se habían alargado como un gato recién haber devorado un ratón después de habérsele prohibido, una sonrisa que siempre había puesto a Usagi inquieta.

Con el silencio agrandándose un largo rato, el suspiro de Michiru las había robado a todas su concentración de las profundidades privadas de su cerebro. Usagi había parpadeado, el cuello de Haruka arrullándola con su aroma a vainilla. Michiru se había cruzado de brazos, mirándola fijamente, y Usagi había meditado en ese brillo extraño que había invadido sus ojos? Acaso habían sido celos?

"Ya veo. Entonces, buscan una manera de romper con la seguridad del Colegio Mugen." Concluyó finalmente Michiru Kaioh, después de escuchar los recientes descubrimientos del enemigo de la boca analítica de Setsuna-sensei.

"Así es." Setsuna respondió, dándole el último sorbo a su té. Usagi se fijó en la hora por medio del reloj de su hermana. 11:48. Casi media noche! Con razón apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Michiru, su efecto garantizado en Haruka al sentir Usagi el pulso de tan terco corazón acelerarse cerca de su oído.

Ahora era la coneja la celosa.

"Pues, estamos de suerte, mañana habrá una magnifica oportunidad para infiltrarnos en el Colegio Mugen sin preocuparnos por la seguridad." Anunció finalmente la Diosa de Neptuno, sacando de su bolsillo una tira de boletos. Vagamente, la senshi de la Luna pudiendo distinguir la palabra 'Conferencia' impresa en ellos.

**-O-o-O-**

**Capitulo 2.**

—**Parte B—**

**-O-o-O-**

Minako había dejado de preocuparse por Seiya. Cual fuera su problema, obviamente no quería compartirlo con ella, así que Minako, con su corazón roto, había decidido dejar de sufrir por él. Además, no era como si Seiya apreciara su preocupación. Todo el contrario.

Así que cuando miró a Seiya llegar a su salón, a cinco minutos de que tocaran el timbre, Mina no fue a darle la bienvenida ni fue a recordarle lo qué ocurriría el día de hoy. No, no haría nada, ni levantaría un dedo a favor del chico. Si Seiya quería saber por qué todos traían una mochila de más y lucían tan emocionados, él tendría que venir a ella y preguntarle él mismo.

Mina suspiró y siguió escuchando a Hinako sobre como la chica pensaba declarársele al chico que le gustaba durante la Conferencia de Astronomía.

Minako brincó del susto al sentir algo picar su hombro. A pesar de creerse preparada para cuando Seiya se le acercara, todo pareció ser en vano. Seiya seguía tomándola con la guardia baja.

"Mina, puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Mina trató de no prestarle atención a la alegría sádica que estaba naciendo en su corazón al oír la súplica en esas palabras. Mina decidió hacerlo sufrir unos minutos más, haciéndola una seña con su mano para que se esperara a que terminara de platicar con Hinako y cuando creyó ser suficiente tortura se levantó.

Seiya lucía...

Bueno, definitivamente, había tenido mejores días.

Minako mordió su lengua para evitar preguntas que sólo incomodarían a su amigo como el día anterior y dejó que Seiya la guiara fuera del salón de clases.

"Quiero pedirte disculpas, Mina-chan. Sé que fui muy grosero el día de ayer... Y no debí tratarte tan fríamente. No, después de tener tantos años de amistad contigo." Seiya se cruzó de brazos, poniendo su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir.

Minako cayó en sus encantos una vez más.

"Está bien, Seiya-kun! Te perdono pero, sólo si me dices que es lo que te tenía tan de mal humor."

Seiya sonrió ligeramente. "Trato hecho."

Minako entonces escuchó como Seiya había tenido el presentimiento que algo iba a suceder y como había estado en lo correcto al llegar a su casa y encontrarse con Mamoru.

"Oh, Seiya, dime que no te peleaste con él de nuevo!"

Seiya lució ofendido. "Para tu información, sé cuando ser prudente. Así que no... pero espera a qué escuches esto..."

Minako tuvo que agarrarse de la pared al escuchar atentamente a Seiya narrar como Mamoru Chiba se había comportado como un ser humano.

"No puedo creerlo!"

"¿Tú crees que yo sí?"

"Crees... que.. tu sabes... que se habrá fumado algo..."

"Probablemente!" Seiya no pudo evitar reír al imaginar al santo de su hermano haciendo cosas ilegales como drogarse. "Suena más razonable que mi teoría de haber sido secuestrado por alienígenas."

"Oh, Seiya, que malo eres!"

"Tú empezaste!"

Minako se sonrojó al admitirlo. "Pero, quien puede culparnos?"

Seiya asintió, cien por cierto de acuerdo. "Exacto."

El timbre sonó.

"Oye, a dónde van todos?"

Minako suspiró. "Seiya, hoy es el viaje al Colegio Mugen! No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, después de esperar tanto por este día." Mina sonrió mientras entraba al salón, escuchando los gruñidos enojados de Seiya siguiéndola fielmente. De repente, su corazón se sentía por los aires... y eso la asustaba. Aunque odiaba admitirlo. Qué era este calor que se estaba colando por sus venas, directo a su corazón?

"Odio esta semana! La ODIO. No tengo nada de dinero ni traje almuerzo—"

Era. . . amor?

"Podemos compartir, ya lo sabes, Seiya-kun."

"Eres lo máximo Mina-chan! Pero, sigo odiando esta semana!" _Solamente una visita de Sailor Moon me haría cambiar de parecer._

Sí Seiya tan solo supiera. .

**-O-o-O-**

"Pensé que sería un día soleado!" Usagi se quejó por milésima mientras conducían en el auto de Haruka, las refrescantes corrientes del aire haciendo bailar el cabello de sus colas, chistosamente. Haruka sonrió cuando sus miradas se conectaron y Usagi se sonrojó ante la intensidad de esos ojos verdes opacos. Después, Haruka se atrevió a echar un vistazo al asiento trasero, donde Setsuna y Michiru platicaban serenamente y su pecho se apretó al ver esos cabellos aqua-marinos que había estado acariciado días atrás.

Y que ahora eran considerados parte de la más cruel de las farsas.

Y Haruka no era como Usagi, no podía perdonar tan fácil, si tal vez nunca.

"Éstos Profesores a los que vamos a ver, cómo dijeron que se llaman?" Se escuchó la inocente pregunta y Michiru le respondió con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, no comprendiendo como alguien como Sailor Moon podía ser tan distraída a veces. Era acaso una actuación para confundir a sus enemigos? Podría ser. .

Michiru se acomodó en su asiento, doblando sus piernas sensualmente, aunque no a propósito. "La de mayor importancia es la Investigadora y Profesora de Astronomía Luna Dubois, y será acompañada de su asistente, un famoso metafísico, Artemis Haikaru. Ambos serán los presentadores de la Conferencia."

"¿Y de qué se trata la famosa conferencia?" Y para probar cuanta aburrición le causaba el tema, un bostezo salió de los labios de la rubia coneja, el cual escondió de los ágiles ojos de su sensei. A su lado, Haruka suspiró suavemente, ya casi llegando al Colegio Mugen. La hora de la conferencia se acercaba y con ella la mera hora donde el sol brillaba y cegaba más. Demonios, y había olvidado sus lentes.

"Normalmente suelen ser hechas para ayudar a los preparatorianos de su último año para decidirse por Astronomía como su carrera de Universidad, si así lo desean; sin embargo, a la Profa. Dubois se le ha permitido incluir parte de sus recientes descubrimientos sobre un nuevo planeta—"

"¿_Qué_? En serio?"

"No puedo creerlo—"

"Bueno, yo sí, a decir verdad. Tras comprobarse la reciente existencia de otro planeta más allá de Venus, ya nada me sorprendería." Setsuna ofreció su opinión con voz grave y ceño fruncido, interrumpiendo a las hermanas de los asientos de enfrente. Michiru asintió antes sus palabras, atando y torciendo su cabello para después sujetarlo con una pinza, el accesorio en forman de un lindo girasol. "Creí ver algo de ello en las noticias y leer unos cuantos detalles en el periódico, pero la N.A.S.A. no ha dado muchas explicaciones. Por lo menos, ninguna que satisfaga la curiosidad de la sociedad... o la mía."

Michiru sonrió. "Es por eso que gente de la mitad del mundo ha viajado hasta Tokio el día de hoy, lo que sea que Dubois vaya a entregarnos en la Conferencia promete mucho, y no solamente para los estudiantes."

"Wow." Su sonrisa creció al escuchar la asombrada expresión de Usagi pero, cuando le dirigió su atención, encontró otra ser la razón que tenía a la rubia con la boca abierta y con sus ojos agrandados.

"Me lleva la. . . Pero, que desastre!" Haruka maldijo entre dientes, sujetando el volante con más fuerza. Aunque actuara segura de sus tácticas de manejo, por dentro comenzó a temer por la seguridad de sus pasajeros si se adentraba más en el desastre que les aguardaba a unos metros de distancia. Las calles que rodeaban la gran manzana donde se encontraba el Colegio eran la mejor representación del Caos que jamás había existido, carros pitaban, mientras camiones escolares trataban de encontrar un lugar seguro donde dejar bajar a sus alumnos, pero la cosa empeoraba, porque otros no eran tan suertudos y se encontraban atascados en plena vuelta o esquina de la cuadra, el tráfico evitando el paso. Las autoridades de tránsito trataban de indicar paciencia con sus señales mientras otros jefes de policía se encargaban de los autos que apenas llegaban a la escena, como era el caso de Haruka y compañía.

Un oficial se acercó a la puerta de Haruka y la mujer se apresuró a bajar su ventana. "Por favor, les pido que dejen su auto a unas cuadras lejos de aquí y que caminen el resto. Lamento las molestias!" Y las dejó, corriendo las indicaciones a los demás carros de atrás.

"Aww! Yo no quiero caminar, onee-chan!"

Haruka roló sus ojos, jalándose uno de los bombones de sus cabellos. "Sirve y bajas las tres hamburguesas que te devoraste, Godzilla-chan."

**-O-o-O-**

Seiya odiaba cuando sus cabellos se pegosteaban contra su frente y su desodorante no trabajaba como debía y a consecuencia se sentía como un vil mono de nieve derritiéndose en el Caribe. Sí no hacía tanto calor! Como podía transpirar tanto con tan pocos rayos de sol?

Seiya cerró sus ojos, una pequeña voz en su cabeza insistiendo en ser escuchada, sus advertencias de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder estremeciéndolo con anticipación y temor. Parecía que no había sido excluido de los dones sobrenaturales que se dividían por todos los miembros de su familia. Esta sensación de sofocación solamente había sucedido una vez y días después su abuela había fallecido.

. .Algo muy malo, en verdad. .

Minako le empujó a sus espaldas suavemente, señalándole que se apresurara a formar la fila que los Maestros les estaban gritando hacer, a la derecha las mujeres, a la izquierda los varones. Parecía que los iban a contar para ver si alguien faltaba, y Seiya no los podía culpar, no con todo este mundo gente alrededor. Qué tan buena podía ser una simple -y aburrida!- exposición de algunas piedras quemándose por el universo? Rolando sus ojos, obedeció las órdenes, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y sus lentes oscuros bien posicionados frente a sus ojos, agregando aquel aire de misterio que el adolescente siempre adoraba comunicar.

"Kihiro."

"Presente!"

"Kou."

"Aquí estoy!"

"Bien, todos los varones y las mujeres están aquí." Los maestros se murmuraron entre sí, señalando hacia el auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la Conferencia. "Está bien, escuchen todos con atención!. . ." Pero las palabras se fueron convirtiendo en polvo en cuanto Seiya levantó sus ojos y su visión fue invadida por una cabeza rubia a unos centímetros de distancia.

Peinada en un estilo muy.. peculiar. _Casi_ familiar.

Seiya no se dio cuenta que su mentón colgaba en un suave 'O' hasta que Minako lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló rápidamente hacia el auditorio. "Espera—Mina-chan—" Pero, cuando volteó de nuevo hacia el punto de la sala que había paralizado su corazón, dicho órgano se desplomó con desesperación y enojo, pues ya no había nadie ahí. La figura se había esfumado como un fantasma.

"Me estoy.. volviendo loco." Fue el suspiro entre dientes, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de Mina casi des-intencionadamente. En respuesta, el rostro de la rubia le echo un vistazo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

"Dijiste algo, Seiya-kun?"

"Eh, sí, que este calor me está volviendo loco!" Minako frunció su ceño ante su tono quebradizo pero, no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarlo. Su Maestro los guió con impacientes órdenes hasta al mero frente del auditorio, señalándoles a las tres filas que estaban alquiladas para los alumnos de su preparatoria. "Escojan el lugar que quieran!" Y lo hicieron al instante, unos peleándose como perros por el mismo hueso, otros no importándoles en absoluto y otros, como Seiya y Minako, encantando a unos compañeros con sus lindas e irresistibles sonrisas para intercambiar sus asientos por los mejores. Molly y Kelvin les cedieron sus asientos del pleno medio de la fila, casi al instante, sonrojados y tartamudeando dulcemente. En recompensa, Minako le regalo un beso en la frente a Kelvin y Seiya en la delicada mano de la linda Molly. No eran los rompe corazones de la clase por nada!

". . . ¿por qué está tan frío aquí adentro?. . ." Seiya escuchó cerca de su lugar, la queja pareciendo provenir de una persona del sexo femenino.

"Koneko, concéntrate, tenemos mayores cosas de las que preocuparnos!" Fue la impaciente respuesta y Seiya frunció el ceño ante el tono brusco del que parecía ser su hombre acompañante. Esa no era manera de hablarle a una dama, en su opinión. O por lo menos, eso era lo que su madre le había enseñado.

Sin poder resistir la tentación, disimuladamente colocó sus brazos cruzados en su nuca y giró su cuello alrededor lentamente.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

". . .Ya te dije que no estaba segura que eran ellos, sus auras siempre me suelen confundir."

"Como sea, Usagi, no podemos confiarnos. Si esas malditas Star Lights—"

Sus ojos estaban pegados en la esbelta silueta de la chica, que había creído ver hace unos momentos; cabellos rubios y sujetados en dos colitas, unos bombones descansando en cada extremo de su cabeza. Ojos tiernos, grandes y expresando una enorme inquietud la completaban, y entonces, se conectaron con los de Seiya, como si hubieran sentido su presencia. Seiya se quito sus lentes sin pensar dos veces, pues no deseaba perderse ningún solo detalle. Su piel traslúcida se parecía mucho a la del propio Seiya, pero hasta ahí llegaban sus similitudes. Un pecho descubierto, a consecuencia del escote de su vestido blanco, alimentó su mirada hasta descender a un par de piernas que terminaban en unos elegantes tacones color carmín.

Seiya mordió sus labios, un fuego en su ser encendiéndose con cada centímetro de piel que inspeccionaba. Aunque la chica -Usagi?- se quejaba del frío del aire acondicionado, una ceñida chamarra de gastada mezclilla forraba delgados brazos, delicados dedos descansando en su regazo, sujetando un pequeño bolso que combinaba con sus zapatillas.

"Haruka, estás exagerando." Sin embargo, los ojos azules -tan profundos como el océano, se conectaron con los de Seiya cuando el adolescente elevó sus ojos de nuevo. La boca de Seiya se abrió, su mente encontrada en blanco. No tenía idea de qué decir. "Eres hermosa" se escuchaba tan trillado y Seiya sabía que se necesitaría más poder en sus palabras para lograr conquistar a este ángel caído de los cielos.

Entonces, para su enorme sorpresa, Usagi le guiñó el ojo.

Seiya sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una mujer con iniciativa, eh?

Justo como Sailor Moon.

Las mejillas de Seiya se calentaron al instante, el parecido entre las dos mujeres golpeándolo en seco como una patada en el estómago. Tal caprichoso pensamiento no podía ser verdad! Era ridículo, Seiya estaba trabajando su imaginación tiempo extra!

_. . Verdad?_

Esos ojos lo seguían observando, sus cejas alzadas con expectativa. Seiya tragó saliva.

_Ojos tan azules y profundos como el propio mar. . ._

El recuerdo de esa caricia sobre su mejilla todavía yacía fresco en su mente, junto con ese calor angelical que lo había envuelto.

_-. . ¿Volveré a verte?_

Las luces del auditorio parpadearon repentinamente, anunciando que el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar. Seiya suspiró al ver a Usagi de nuevo y encontrarla bajo uno de los brazos del chico que la acompañaba, ojos verdes mandando dagas al estudiante, obvios celos reflejándose en cada uno de sus movimientos. Seiya lo ignoró fácilmente, acostumbrado a los celos de otros hombres en su escuela y trató de capturar los ojos de su ángel otra vez, sin victoria alguna. La chica estaba muy ocupada susurrando al oído del rubio-cobrizo, una de sus manos acariciando uno de los muslos de su "aparente" pareja lentamente.

Seiya frunció su ceño, ahora él siendo la víctima de unos posesivos instintos de robarle a la joven rubia. No era como si él chico estuviera tan guapo! Seiya la podía seducir fuera de su abrazo en un parpadeo, Seiya _sabía_ que podía hacerlo. En especial, si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas. . .

Sí existía una oportunidad de hacer Sailor Moon suya, Seiya Kou no dudaría en tomarla. Al diablo con las consecuencias.

Al diablo, _todo_ lo demás.

Las luces se apagaron por completo. Seiya respiró hondo y luego sintió el aire atorarse en su garganta al presenciar el cielo de la sala iluminarse como una verdadera galaxia. Constelaciones brillaron y estrellas lo saludaron con interminable belleza. Minako tomó su mano, apretándola con emoción, como siempre lo hacía cando se subían a la montaña rusa y Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír. El show no lucía tan aburrido, después de todo.

**-O-o-O-**

Usagi sabía lo que hacía, al contrario de los peligrosos murmullos de desconfianza de su hermana. Sabía lo que su corazón le decía—_gritaba_, más bien. Sus adentros reconocían ese aroma, que muchas noches habían vivido envueltos en él. Y más importante, la caricia de esa aura tan brillante y elegante contra la suya era como volver a la vida, como probar agua después de estar perdida en un infinito desierto por miles de años.

Era. .

Yaten. Aquí.

Observándola.

Y como una abeja hacia a un reinado de miel, Yaten estaba cayendo victima de su plan.

Usagi volteó a ver ágilmente al muchacho de cabello oscuros y ojos llenos de vida, sin nadie darse cuenta, y al notar que el sujeto se encontraba tirando -disimuladas- miradas asesinas hacia Haruka, una triunfal sonrisa nació en sus labios. Obviamente, el joven que Usagi recordaba poseía el nombre de Seiya, creía a su hermana un potencial rival.

Yaten estaba a punto de demostrarle lo contrario, Usagi lo sabía con tanta seguridad, como era saber el día y la noche. Yaten era una persona de lo más posesiva y celosa a morir, listo para arrancar cabezas si era necesario, feliz de cegar a todos los hombres si se atrevían a saborear a su Usagi con sus atrevidas miradas.

Usagi sabía lo que hacía.

No importaba que Yaten la odiara más que amarla a estas alturas, el capricho seguía en ese corazón infantil. El hombre estaba en algún lugar del auditorio, clavándole ojos fríos a la silueta de Usagi y al verla coquetear con otro hombre que no era _él_, frente a HARUKA no había que olvidar, era suficiente tentación para tenerlo a punto de levantarse de su asiento.

Listo para reclamar lo que era suyo.

Usagi suspiró, la introducción de lo que era la conferencia presentándose frente a ella en forma de un espectacular Sistema Solar. Una voz femenina se escuchaba por las bocinas instaladas a los costados del auditorio narrando la historia de una legendaria Reina Lunar que había muerto terminando una feroz guerra contra el Príncipe de la Tierra, quien había maldecido a su joven hija, y Princesa Lunar, para servir como un cascarón para una Diosa que los terrícolas habían estado adorando desde que tenían uso de razón.

La Diosa del Caos Universal.

Usagi frunció su ceño al no escuchar más especificaciones sobre dicha identidad, ningún nombre (Zeus o Omega, como en la antigua Grecia) y el tema fue rápidamente cambiado a la búsqueda de un cristal purificante que serviría para dar prueba sólida a las teorías de la Investigadora Luna Dubois sobre vida en otro planeta.

Entonces, las luces se encendieron de nuevo, el escenario de la galaxia desapareciéndose como silenciosas sombras y Usagi observó a una mujer de cabello oscuro tomar el estrado frente a todo el público, la voz del presentador introduciéndola como una de las astrónomas más famosas y exitosas de la historia. Gran parte del público aplaudió con entusiasmo y hasta admiración, como verdaderos fans solían hacerlo, pero Usagi no pudo encontrar la fuerza para tan siquiera levantar sus manos. Por alguna extraña razón, la información sobre aquella guerra entre la Luna y la Tierra se había atascado en su cabeza, su imaginación trabajando más de lo debido. Acaso tenían prueba de que tal guerra había sucedido? Y así era, que tenía que ver el planeta recién descubierto con el asunto?

¿A qué se habían referido con "para servir como un cascarón"?

Sus cuestiones internas tuvieron que interrumpirse, la suave vibración de su comunicador atrayendo su atención al igual que la de Haruka. Usagi abrió la tapa de la pequeña pantalla, su corazón palpitando en su garganta. "Aquí, Usagi-chan, cambio."

Su sensei les recibió, sus ojos carmines serios y calculadores. "Encontramos la oficina del Profesor Tomoe y nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas. A su mando han trabajado Kaorinite y Sailor Iron Mouse para encontrar los talismanes... y mucho más que luego tendremos tiempo para explicar."

Haruka cerró sus ojos, un suave "Lo sabía!" escapando de su boca. Usagi respiró hondo.

"Así que él forma parte de este organismo llamado la Estrella de la Muerte... qué hacemos ahora al respecto?" A su pregunta, Setsuna movió la cámara del comunicador, a la vista llegando el cuerpo inconsciente del supuesto Profesor, atado de los pies y manos, su bata blanca rasguñada por los que se podían llamar heridas de batalla.

El tesoro que se escondía dentro de su alma pulsó alrededor del pecho de Usagi, el poder de la Copa Lunar hirviendo sus venas por unos milisegundos, como si el objeto le hubiera comunicado _aprobación_ ante lo hecho.

Como si la Copa Lunar tuviera vida propia.

Usagi mordió su labio, inesperadamente, sus ojos regresando a la silueta del estudiante que descansaba a unos asientos a la derecha, el joven Seiya luciendo muy interesado en la lectura de Dubois sobre la vida en un planeta que se había bautizado con el nombre Kinmoku.

"Tenemos más complicaciones, Setsuna, Usagi creyó sentir las auras de las Star Lights. Aquí dentro, entre la multitud." Haruka tomó el mando y Setsuna maldició con un ceño fruncido.

"Saca a Usagi de aquí lo antes posible. Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos y es mejor evitarnos... problemas. Nos vemos en el auto. Cambio y Fuera." Haruka asintió a la orden, apagando el comunicador y tomando el brazo más cercano de su hermanita.

"Ya oíste, Koneko."

Usagi parpadeó, confundida con su reciente fascinación con Seiya y el descubrimiento de que si Haruka no la hubiera sacado de su nube, Usagi nunca hubiera apartado su vista del muchacho. _Es que su aura es tan diferente. . ._

"Pero—"

"Camina. Ahora." La jaló hasta levantarla, su tono demandante y fría, y Usagi no tuvo opción más que seguir sus pasos a través de la multitud que trataba de disfrutar del espectáculo.

Usagi sintió unos ojos siguiendo sus movimientos y maldició mentalmente. Tenía el mal presentimiento que este día apenas comenzaba y que no saldrían sanas y salvas de aquí. Sin embargo, cuando Usagi arriesgó un vistazo a sus espaldas, se encontró con unos zafiros brillantes y preocupados. Seiya, _no_ Yaten. Y el chico lucía como si estuviera decidiendo sí seguirla o quedarse donde estaba, por más confuso que fuera la sensación. Esta.. _fuerza_.. que parecía querer atraerlos a toda costa.

Como si fuera su destino encontrarse de nuevo.

"He aquí, el cristal que todo el mundo creía extinto, que sólo vivía en cuentos de hadas... el cristal legendario perteneciente a miles de eras atrás: el Ginzuisho. Con él probamos la existencia de una civilización en el planeta Kinmoku. . ." La voz llena de orgullo de Luna Dubois exigió toda la atención de los presentes, sus brazos extendidos de par en par y a su lado, Artemis, abriendo el cofre que dio vista al cristal que tuvo a todos reteniéndose la respiración.

Usagi sintió esa pulsación por segunda vez, la Copa exigiéndole detenerse y darse media vuelta.

Usagi protestó en contra, apresurando su paso detrás Haruka, sus manos unidas y sus sentidos abiertos por algún inconveniente alrededor.

_. . .Por favor, detente, no te pertenezco!. . ._

Usagi cayó de rodillas, manos invisibles atando sus piernas, una inocente e imaginaria voz haciendo eco en la mente de la Sailor del Amor y la Justicia.

"Koneko!" Haruka trató de levantarla, rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecían unos desconocidos con un temible gruñido. Qué demonios estaba pasando? Por qué su Usagi no respondía a su llamado? Por qué seguía observando hacia atrás con esa mirada tan vacía?

El tipo de hace rato de repente se presentó en su línea de visión y Haruka no supo si agarrarlo a golpes o regresarlo por donde vino con unas cuantas groserías bien merecidas. Este pervertido de dónde había salido! Y quién se creía que era para seguirlas como un vil guarda-espaldas?

Cuando Seiya se hincó a su lado, Haruka abrió su boca.

"Odango, estás bien?"

Y la cerró con ojos agrandecidos. _Odango_!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" El grito retumbó por todo el escenario, Haruka tapando el cuerpo todavía ido de su hermana con el suyo, sus instintos de Uranus advirtiéndole que desastre acababa de tocar a su puerta. . .

En forma de Kaorinite.

"Maldición."

A sus espaldas, Seiya tomó a la rubia en sus brazos, acariciando su frente delicadamente. Los ojos azules siguieron idos, como si estuvieran viendo atentamente un fantasma solamente existente en su mente. "Odango? Vamos, despierta.. Odango?—"

"Deja de llamarla así! Su nombre es Usagi."

"Pregúntame sí me importa."

Haruka sintió una vena saltar amenazadoramente en su frente. "¿Qué dijiste _pequeño_—?"

"Entrégame el cristal Ginzuisho, ahora!" La voz de Kaorinite la interrumpió, recordándole que habían más de cien personas en peligro de esa loca pelirroja. Para que quería ese pedazo de vidrio? Era tan sólo una chuchería! Estas famosas Brujas estaban volviéndose cada vez más descerebradas. Haruka suspiró, abriendo su propio comunicador, cuidadosamente para que el tipo insolente no se diera cuenta.

"Setsuna, necesitamos ayuda, Kaorinite está atacando la conferencia." Y cerró el objeto, sabiendo ir al grano, a diferencia de las demás Sailor Scouts. Siguió observando y con su corazón apretado, presenció a la mujer de nombre Luna caer al suelo inconsciente, su asistente imitándole minutos después, un nuevo daimon apareciendo junto a Kaorinite.

"Azukeu! Roba la energía de todos estos patéticos humanos!"

El daimon asintió, abriendo su boca—

"INFIERNO ESTELAR... DE HEALER!"

_Shimatta!_ Haruka dejó las dudas para otro día, volteando a ver al tipo de cabellos oscuros. "Más te vale que no divulgues esto o yo misma te cortaré la lengua, entendiste?"

Seiya frunció su ceño, apretando más la cabeza de Usagi contra su pecho. "¿A qué te—"

"Por el Poder del Planeta Urano . . . Transformación!"

Rayos naranjas y dorados desnudaron a la mujer, Princesa de Urano, para brindarle el honor de vestir el uniforme que revelaba su verdadera identidad, una vez más. Sus labios fueron rociados con el néctar de su astro, y Sailor Uranus estaba preparada para la acción.

Seiya observó... y sonrió. "Entonces.." Bajó su mirada, y para su sorpresa Usagi comenzó a parpadear, despertando de su estado de vegetal. "... nos volvemos a encontrar, Sailor Moon."

Usagi se separó lentamente, sorprendida de **no** estar sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Seiya. "Tú.."

"¿Te acuerdas de mi?"

Usagi asintió lentamente, desorientada todavía. Donde estaba Haruka?

"SEIYA!"

Ambos voltearon a ver a la dueña del llamado y Usagi sintió ser liberada de los brazos de Seiya de inmediato, el joven poniéndose de pie para tomar a la nueva chica de cabellos largos y rubios en sus brazos. "Mina, estás bien? Estás lastimada?"

Mina negó con su cabeza, miedo brillando en sus ojos pálidos. "Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sailor Uranus dijo—"

"Haruka!" Usagi no pudo evitar exclamar, levantándose lentamente y buscando a su hermana entre el desastre de gente que estaba comenzando a evacuar. "¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

"Hermana?" Seiya preguntó, soltando a Mina para tomar un hombro de su Odango. "HERMANA?" No _podía_ creer su suerte! Sin embargo, toda felicidad se desvaneció al ser enfrentado con la expresión seria y solemne de Odango.

Usagi se posó frente a la pareja, determinación marcando la altura de sus hombros y espalda. "Escucha, sal lo más rápido posible, _yo_ me encargaré de esto."

Seiya negó su cabeza. "No me importa quién seas—No te dejaré aquí sola!"

Usagi clavó su mirada contra la suya. "Lo sé. No estaba refiriéndome a ti, Seiya-kun." Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio ante eso, el corazón de Seiya palpitando a mil por hora, el significado de esa respuesta echándole leña al fuego que ya había nacido desde su primer encuentro.

Minako tomó la mano de Seiya, jalándolo hacia la salida. "Vamos, Seiya! Ya casi todos se han dado a la fuga!"

Seiya la soltó para luego negar su cabeza con tristeza. "No puedo irme, Mina-chan. Huye tú, tienes que seguir sin mi!"

Mina palideció al instante. "Estás loco!"

"... Un poco."

"Seiya!"

Un fuerte estruendo agrandeció los ojos de los presentes, Usagi sintiendo lágrimas nacer al ver que su hermana había sido la victima del ataque de Kaorinite, quien... qué era eso que yacía en sus manos? Parecía ser la fuente de su poder! Para aumentar su angustia, sus ojos se conectaron con los Sailor Star Healer inevitablemente.

Y su mundo se detuvo, Usagi pudo jurarlo.

"Yaten."

Kami-sama! Lo había extrañado _tanto_!

Esa _mirada_, normalmente fría mientras se encontraba en batalla, se suavizó para su completa sorpresa, justo como cuando se habían conocido en aquella tarde de verano. Como si un caparazón de hielo se hubiera derretido...

Una ceja plateada se alzó, y el mensaje en esas esmeraldas fue claro. '¿Cuando piensas traer tu trasero aquí para ayudarnos?'

Una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mentón fue la respuesta dada, indicando que la espera estaba a punto de terminar. Sin gastar más saliva en los estudiantes que seguían discutiendo su supervivencia y otras cuestiones de lealtad, Usagi corrió a una esquina escondida y despoblada, sacando de su bolso su broche de transformación.

"Poder Cósmico Lunar. . . Acción!"

**-O-o-O-**

_Sólo una batalla más_, Healer suplicaba a los cielos y universos, sólo una batalla más a su lado, a su favor, luchando juntas como una vez deseó y después me dedicaré por completo a mi misión. _Sólo una mirada más, una sonrisa más, y la dejaré ir._

"Lo juro.." Murmuró la Sailor Star, esperando por Sailor Moon y su tiara lunar para distraer a la Bruja del mal que parecía a cada minuto enloquecer con el poder que ese cristal le daba. Sailor Uranus la volteó a ver con toda la hostilidad del mundo, su ataque quitándole al daimon de encima por un rato y Healer frunció su ceño. Acaso Usagi-baka no le había dicho...? Con un nudo en su garganta, Healer se dio cuenta de que _no_, Usagi no había divulgado su verdadera identidad. Que Yaten Kakyuu y Sailor Star Healer compartían el mismo cuerpo.

Usagi también había mentido a sus seres queridos y aliados... por _él_.

"Tiara Lunar. . . ACCIÓN!" El disco resplandeciente rozó el pecho de la Bruja Kaorinite, la pelirroja esquivando el ataque casi a tiempo y haciendo una mueca de enojo que deformó su rostro horriblemente. Kaorinite exclamó un ofendido "Cómo te atreves...!" para luego levantar el cristal verticalmente.

"Mátala, Cristal Ginzuisho, sin piedad alguna!" En un parpadeo, Sailor Moon se posicionó frente a Healer, dispuesta a protegerla con el nido de poder que comenzó a nacer en su pecho, justo como las energías se volvían a cargar dentro del cristal que Kaorinette adoraba con ciega fidelidad.

"_Baka_, sabes que me puedo cuidar sola!" Pero, por más que comenzó a jalar de su hombro, Sailor Moon la ignoró, naturalmente, completamente concentrada en liberar de su ser la Copa Lunar, elevándola justo como Kaorinette tenía el cristal posicionado y Healer tuvo apenas la oportunidad de cubrir sus ojos antes de que ambas fuentes de poder se encontraran con peligrosa potencia.

"METAMORFOSIS—"

"ELIMINACIÓN—"

"—LUNAR!"

"—CAÓTICA!"

La explosión fue inevitable, resplandor blanco contra negro cegando a todos los que quedaban presentes en el Colegio Mugen completo.

**-O-o-O-**

Usagi había descubierto el significado de su misión. El **verdadero** significado.

Se le había revelado el origen de su identidad.

Y se le había obligado a jurar no divulgar ni una sola palabra, a solamente obedecer órdenes y entregar la Copa Lunar a su verdadero dueño. Un trato que le daría los resultados que Usagi tanto desea: el final de una guerra y la oportunidad de seguir amando a su enemigo sin obstáculos.

Usagi cerró sus ojos, la magia extraordinaria de la Copa invadiendo por completo su ser, su corazón, su fe... haciéndola sentir como un simple _cascarón_ ante tan inimaginable poder.

**-O-o-O-**

**-(Continuará...)**

**(Sorry, pero tuve que dividir este capitulo, OTRA VEZ! xD)-**

**-O-o-O-**

**NdA: **Por sí se confundieron con el último fragmento, tal descubrimiento de Usagi se llevó a cabo en ese tiempo que estuvo en estado vegetal, en los brazos de Seiya-kun, jijiji! Por cierto, para ir aclarando dudas:

Este no será un fic **Haruka/Michiru. **Para Haruka ya tengo reservaba otro interés amoroso y la única pista que les daré de tal será que es mujer, y amante de pétalos de rosas, también!

Tampoco será **Minako/Yaten. **Nunca me ha gustado la pareja, así de simple. Y debido a que he decidido cambiar el camino de esta trama bastante! Este ya no será un **Usagi/Seiya**. . .

Sino un **Yaten/Usagi/Seiya **hasta nuevo avisoPensaba, al hacer este fic de separar a Usagi y Yaten de una vez por todas pero. . No sé, sentí que Yaten simplemente no es de esos de darse por vencidos tan simplemente (en especial cuando no buscan a una Princesa aquí) y que sería muy irresistible (O EN OTRAS PALABRAS: HOT!) verlo rivalizar con Seiya, algo más sencillo de creer al ser desconocidos uno del otro, a diferencia del anime y manga. ¿Ah, qué más, qué más... qué se me olvida?—Ah!

Por primera vez, escribiré un trío! Espero y les agrade y, obviamente, no divulgaré de sus identidades, tan solo aseguraré que no tienen NADA que ver con Usagi, Yaten, Seiya o Haruka. . . Jijiji, I'm evil!

En fin, siento mucho la tardanza, trataré de apresurarme si me dejan sus opiniones, que son las vitaminas de este humilde corazón! ;) Y si quieren ver a una pareja en especial que no sea de los ya mencionados, estaré más que feliz de hacer su sueño realidad si lo piden bonito! Hasta la próxima! BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

**P.D.** **- **Para los fans de **HOLLER**—No, no me maten, esto de importancia! Lo juro!—Ando con la idea de crear otro fic incluyendo al personaje de Connor, aunque no tendría nada que ver con Holler, seria como un AU, por así decirlo! Se desarrollaría en la mitad de Stars y Connor sería gran protagonista y tal vez villano de la trama! Les gustaría? Lo leerían? . . . . Me perdonarían por haber dejado bajo tierra **HOLLER**? ;;

**-O-o-O-**

**TRIVIA #1:**

**¿Quién crees que es el verdadero dueño/a de la Copa Lunar?**

**Luna Dubois.**

**Minako Aino.**

**Seiya Kou.**

**Mamoru.**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
